


Ill tri

by skyeofskynet



Series: Klucze [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Post Season 2, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeofskynet/pseuds/skyeofskynet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness wbrew pozorom ma jakieś pojęcie o dwudziestopierwszowiecznych konwencjach, nawet jeśli ich nie wyznaje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ill tri

**Author's Note:**

> Pisane w innym stylu niż poprzednie dwie części, w dodatku na szybko i cóż, czasem trzeba wyłączyć swój cholerny perfekcjonizm i po prostu (względnie) zamknąć serię. Dla odmiany zawiera trójkąt.  
> Walijski tytuł, _Ill tri_ , znaczy tyle _the three of them_.

— Wiesz, to przez lata się sprawdzało — mówi Jack, który opiera się o ścianę, ręce skrzyżowane na piersi. — Taki swojski akcent.

— Yhym — mruczy Ianto, trzymając śrubokręt w zębach. — Stój tu i wmawiaj każdemu dostawcy pizzy, że to przycisk od alarmu — dodaje, wracając do odkręcania kolejnej śrubki. — Pytają, po cholerę taki wielki.

— No i?

— Żeby łatwiej trafić. Jak będę rzucał butem, gdy ktoś przyjdzie kraść ulotki. Czas zmian nadszedł, pogódź się z tym, Jack.

Jack robi... coś, krzywi się albo unosi brwi, ale powstrzymuje się od głośnego komentarza, gdy Ianto wreszcie rozmontowuję obudowę od wielkiego, czerwonego przycisku, odsłaniając plątaninę kolorowych kabelków, wśród których przynajmniej połowa od kilkunastu lat jest zbędna. Kolana zaczynają go boleć od klęczenia na podłodze, odwykł od pracy, cóż, na tej wysokości. Mentalny kopniak za dwuznaczność (w towarzystwie Jacka wszystko brzmi dwuznacznie, czas zacząć się przyzwyczajać, znowu).

— Nie, Huw, musisz jechać windą — tłumaczy Jack przez komunikator. — Okej, powiem Ianto, żeby zainstalował poręcz, i tak nikt jej nie zauważy.

— Nie będę instalował żadnej poręczy na windzie.

— Słyszałeś go? On nie będzie. Tak, przekażę mu. Tak, osobiście. Mam cię pocałować w dupę, rozkaz Huwa — melduje Jack, trochę zbyt radośnie.

— Od kiedy to słuchasz rozkazów?

— Zawsze słucham miłych rozkazów.

Ianto nie komentuje. Zamiast tego styka ze sobą odpowiednie dwa kabelki i ściana, o którą opiera się Jack, nagle się otwiera. Finezyjna zemsta. Tosh by doceniła.

 

Ianto Jones, lat trzydzieści jeden, oficer Torchwood numer pięćset sześćdziesiąt sześć, archiwista, barista, asystent Jacka Harknessa, człowiek od wszystkiego. Przywrócony do służby osiem miesięcy temu, osobiście musiał przerobić swoje własne akta (wymazać: zmarły, wpisać: urlop, długoletni, w celu odzyskania spokoju ducha i sprawności psychiki, dodać listę przebytych traum, Owen kiedyś jedną zrobił). Żona: Cerys Powell-Jones, druga rocznica ślubu na horyzoncie. Romans z własnym szefem zawieszony (stan utrzymujący się od kilku lat, bez zmian, niemniej bywało blisko). Cerys zaczyna przebąkiwać coś o trójkącie, bo naprawdę ma dosyć tego napięcia seksualnego (jej słowa), które buzuje w powietrzu, gdy Jack i Ianto są w jednym pokoju. Naprawdę, strzela jak fajerwerki w sylwestra.

Jack salutuje Cerys za każdym razem, gdy ją widzi i przytakuje większości tego, co mówi. Ianto naprawdę zaczyna się martwić.

 

Pierwsze spotkanie Cerys Powell-Jones z przeszłością Ianto Jonesa nie należało do zbyt miłych. Miejsce: Birmingham. Czas: dziesięć miesięcy temu. Uczestnicy: kilku zachłannych świrów i bardzo wściekły Jack Harkness, wyciągnięty z Cardiff w środku nocy jednym telefonem. Nauczka: Ianto Jones jest beznadziejny z uciekania. Powinien się tego nauczyć już wtedy, gdy był nastolatkiem.

Efekt: Cerys Powell-wciąż-ulga-Jones nie dziwi się niczemu.

 

Pewne decyzje zostają podjęte bez jego udziału, dziewięć i pół miesiąca wcześniej. Wchodzi do mieszkania i jedyne, o czym marzy, to prysznic, łóżko i jeszcze, żeby cały świat z Jackiem na czele dał mu spokój. Zastaje Cerys w starciu z szafą, jeden do zera dla Cerys.

— Co robisz? — pyta, bardzo, bardzo głupio.

— Pakuję się — obwieszcza Cerys, z furią wrzucając ubrania do walizki. — Ty też — obwieszcza i własna koszula trafia go w twarz, scena jak z filmu, najwyraźniej epickie podsumowanie wydarzeń ostatnich dwóch tygodni właśnie nadeszło.

— Na co jeszcze czekasz? Myślisz, że sama będę wszystko robić?

— Cerys...

— Wyprowadzamy się.

— Ale...

— Wracam do Cardiff. Wracasz ze mną do Cardiff.

— Co?

— Jeśli moje życie ma być od teraz pojebane, niech przynajmniej będzie pojebane słusznie.

I oto reakcja nerwowa, myśli Ianto. Cerys, która przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie przyjmowała wszystko z zadziwiającym spokojem, w końcu pękła. On, Ianto, tylko stoi w progu i ściska w rękach swoją koszulę. Świetnie.

— Powinnaś... — próbuje. Powinnaś odłożyć ciężkie rzeczy. Powinnaś usiąść. Powinniśmy — znowu — porozmawiać.

— Nie! Choć raz ty słuchasz mnie. Mam dosyć przemilczania, półprawd i tajemnic. Skoro Ianto Jones zarabiał na życie łapiąc kosmitów i kosmici mszczą się za to na jego emeryturze...

— To nie…

— ... To równie dobrze Ianto Jones może robić to dalej. Wracamy do Cardiff, a ty wracasz do Torchwood.

Z furią rzuca w niego parą butów. Ianto łapie jeden z nich, drugi trafia go w kolano.

— Albo chcę rozwodu.

Ianto upuszcza but, prawy, a potem wybucha śmiechem. Uspokaja się dopiero dziesięć minut później, w łazience.

 

Wracają do Cardiff. Oczywiście, że wracają do Cardiff, Ianto po raz trzeci, witaj w moim świecie, kochanie.

 

Ianto nie rozumie tej dziwnej komitywy, która powstała między jego żoną a Jackiem, kiedy wszelkie statystyki i zdrowy rozsądek krzyczą, że powinni się nienawidzić. (Okej, Jack uratował Ianto życie, znowu, Jack zajął się Cerys, gdy Ianto był w sytuacji zagrożenia życia, znowu, Ianto sam go o to poprosił, _tylko tobie mogę zaufać, Jack._ )

Oczywiście, że wie o ich rozmowie. Rozmowa (Ianto zawsze myśli o niej z wielkiej litery) miała miejsce krótko po tym, jak skończył się ten cały koszmar i Ianto był zajęty otrząsaniem się z faktu, że jego stare życie znowu splunęło mu w twarz, efektownie i z rozmachem, kiedy — być może — powinien się zająć Cerys, powiedzieć jej te wszystkie rzeczy, które powinien był powiedzieć dawno temu, na promenadzie w zatoce, gdy poprosił ją o wyjazd, wtedy, gdy poprosił ją o rękę, wtedy, gdy wrócił do domu, w spodniach, na których widniały ślady krwi.

Powinien, ale tego nie zrobił, krążąc po mieszkaniu i robiąc wszystko, by tylko zająć czymś ręce, bo jedyne, co zawsze go uspokajało, to najwyraźniej rutyna, ale nie tym razem. Cerys siedziała na kanapie, ściskając w rękach kubek herbaty i Ianto wiedział, że wodziła za nim wzrokiem, a Jack, Jack tkwił w kuchni, lada chwila gotowy wejść do salonu, żeby powiedzieć, że wyjeżdża, że zostawia go z tym wszystkim na głowie, bo Ianto sobie poradzi, jak zawsze, Ianto jasno i wyraźnie dał mu do zrozumienia, że go nie potrzebuje.

(Tylko że Ianto zadzwonił. _Potrzebuję pomocy, Jack._ )

Potem Cerys odstawiła kubek na stół i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi od kuchni.

Wyszli stamtąd po godzinie, oboje, ona i Jack. Nie wiedział o czym rozmawiali, domyślał się, ale żadne z nich nigdy nie odezwało się na ten temat ani słowem, nie przy nim w każdym razie.

 

To było dziesięć miesięcy temu i w międzyczasie Ianto zdecydował się na wyjęcie z szafy części garniturów, ale też na ganianie za kosmitami w dżinsach i bluzie. Opanował na powrót Centralę, przestał określać przedmioty i miejsca jako przynależące do dawno zmarłych kolegów, nauczył się nawyków nowych współpracowników, odnowił kilka starych kontaktów i, ostatecznie, osiem miesięcy i sześć dni po tym, jak wrócił do czynnej służby, wylądował w windzie pomiędzy piętnastym a szesnastym piętrem wieżowca. Z Jackiem.

Przez wszystkie lata pracy Ianto tkwił w miejscach gorszych niż winda. W piwnicy pełnej rozczłonkowanych trupów chociażby, przygnieciony gruzami budynku chociażby, w celi z kosmitą chociażby, _Canary Wharf_. Ale teraz Jack siedzi blisko, trochę za blisko, żeby Ianto czuł się komfortowo i cholera, Cerys chyba ma rację, mówiąc o napięciu seksualnym.

Przez chwilę Ianto rozważa przesunięcie się w przeciwległy kąt windy, ale zostaje tam, gdzie siedzi, stykając się z Jackiem ramionami, w trochę niezręcznej (Ianto) ciszy (Jack. Jack nie zna pojęcia dyskomfortu, pojęcie ciszy też rzadko kiedy).

Jack nie próbuje niczego. Przez całe osiem miesięcy Jack nie próbuje niczego, nawet jeśli obaj wiedzą, że to tylko gra, frustrująca gra i Ianto doskonale rozszyfrowuje jego spojrzenia, nie tylko on zresztą. Cały zespół obserwuje ich jak toczącą się na ich oczach telenowelę, być może nawet przyjmują zakłady, w Torchwood ktoś zawsze przyjmuje zakłady, a Ianto zaciska zęby, bo szanuje i kocha Cerys trochę zbyt mocno, by pozwolić sobie z Jackiem na coś więcej niż przyjaźń (problem polega na tym, że przejście z _coś więcej_ do przyjaźń trochę im nie wychodzi). Jack ma na uwadze warunek, który postawiła mu Cerys, nim Ianto wrócił do pracy (Ianto nie zna całości umowy, co jest trochę irytujące, skoro dotyczy właśnie jego).

Jack Harkness wbrew pozorom ma jakieś pojęcie o dwudziestopierwszowiecznych konwencjach, nawet jeśli ich nie wyznaje. Ianto Jones, który pracuje dla Torchwood (podejście trzecie, rok dwa tysiące czternasty) jest żonatym mężczyzną, który (prawie) co wieczór wraca do domu i swojej żony.

Ianto decyduje się na przeciwległy kąt windy.

 

I może właśnie tak powinno to wyglądać, napięcie wiszące w powietrzu, powroty do domu i zaciekawione spojrzenia, ale dwa miesiące i trzy dni później kawa ląduje głównie na jego skarpetkach, do tej pory białych. Kubek — na szczęście — zrobiony jest chyba z materiałów pancernych.

— Co?

— Chcę patrzeć, jak uprawiacie seks — powtarza spokojnie Cerys, tonem, którego używa się do pogadanek o pogodzie.

— Co?

— Wiem, że tego chcesz. Jack na pewno tego chce.

— Nie chcę — odpowiada i Cerys patrzy na niego tym wzrokiem, umawialiśmy się, nigdy więcej kłamstw. Kawa powoli wsiąka w zielony dywan, Ianto przestępuje ze stopy na stopę.

— Dlaczego sądzisz, że chcę? — pyta niezręcznie, tylko po to, żeby przerwać ciszę i Cerys przekrzywia głowę, zerkając na niego trochę — ma wrażenie — kpiąco.

— Ponieważ Jack Harkness jest pieprzoną miłością twojego życia?

Na to Ianto, żonaty Ianto, nie ma odpowiedzi.

 

Więc tak jest. Po prostu tak. Pewne decyzje zostają podjęte bez jego udziału, tak myśli, ale nie jest pewien.

 

— Wasz Weevil przebiega właśnie jakieś dziesięć pięter pode mną — informuje Cerys, zaraz po tym, jak Ianto odbiera telefon. — Wystraszył parkingowego.

— Parkingowy żyje? — upewnia się Ianto, zajęty przebieganiem na czerwonym świetle z telefonem przy uchu i bronią w ręce, to się nazywa uprawianie sportów ekstremalnych (w garniturze).

— Jeszcze. Pokiwam ci, jak będziesz przebiegał. Powodzenia, kochanie.

Ianto bez problemu potrafi sobie wyobrazić, jak Cerys przechadza się wzdłuż okien pustej sali konferencyjnej (garsonka i te przerażająco wysokie obcasy, z drugiej strony Tosh w takich biegała), słuchawka bluetooth w uchu. Wschodzący rekin reklamy w związku małżeńskim z Torchwood. Przerażające zestawienie.

Ianto przebiega obok budki parkingowego, z Jackiem tuż za jego plecami.

— Tam. Bierzesz lewą — obwieszcza Jack, przebiegając wzrokiem po rzędach samochodów. Ianto opiera dłonie na kolanach i bierze kilka głębokich wdechów.

— Dlaczego zawsze ja biorę lewą? Ty bierzesz lewą. One zawsze uciekają w lewo.

— I jesteś wtedy taką ładną przynętą, a ja mogę zgrywać bohatera.

— Jasne, Harkness. Pilnuj się. Moja żona patrzy.

— Twoja żona lubi patrzeć.

 

Mija dużo czasu, nim Cerys zaczyna pozwalać Jackowi na coś więcej. Są linie, których nie przekraczają, przynajmniej przez kilka pierwszych miesięcy. Więc Cerys patrzy, jak Ianto uprawia seks z Jackiem i pierwszych kilka razy jest naprawdę niezręcznych, ale Jack to Jack, ze swoją otwartością i pewnością siebie, i Ianto naprawdę nie chce myśleć o metaforach jazdy na rowerze, ale wciąż pamięta ich wspólny rytm, jego ciało wciąż pamięta.

Pamięć mięśniowa, myśli, dowcip zabawny tylko dla niego, i za którymś razem przestaje zamykać oczy.

Jack nigdy nie dotyka Cerys i Cerys nigdy nie dotyka Jacka, tak jest na początku. Mija dużo czasu, nim w tym trójkącie jest ich naprawdę troje.

Ianto patrzy przez cały czas, gdy Cerys pierwszy raz kocha się tylko z Jackiem. Patrzy, choć nie jest pewien, czy powinien.

 

Jest moment, gdy myślą o wynajęciu większego mieszkania, albo domu, w trójkę, ale to tylko moment i potem nie poruszają tego tematu nigdy więcej.

 

Ianto Jones wygrywa z kosmosem sześć do siedmiu dni w tygodniu, przegrywa z teściami przy każdym starciu. Cerys uważa to za całkiem zabawne. Jack oczywiście się z nią zgadza, zdrajca.

— To kiedy wnuki? — pytają rodzice Cerys przy niedzielnym, rodzinnym obiedzie i Ianto krztusi się pieczenią, nic miłego. Cerys zachowuje spokój, krojąc mięso na równe kawałeczki.

— Macie już troje, nie wystarczy?

Brat Cerys był zajętym człowiekiem i doskonałym strzelcem. Słowa teścia.

— Ale...

— Ianto pracuje w dzikich godzinach, mam wychowywać półsieroty?

— Może zmienić pracę, prawda, Ianto?

Ianto kręci głową, intensywnie mrugając, by powstrzymać łzy. Cerys kończy kroić mięso, nóż zgrzyta po talerzu.

— I będę wychowywać dzieci w kartonie?

Cerys versus pieczeń, jeden do zera. Teściowie versus Cerys, sromotna klęska.

Ianto woli nie wiedzieć, co by powiedzieli, gdyby wiedzieli, że ich córka żyje teraz w dziwnym trójkącie miłosnym, bo jej mąż nie potrafił (właściwie to potrafił, ale Jack nie, naprawdę, kogo ty oszukujesz, Ianto?) utrzymać rąk z daleka od swojego eks i zarazem szefa, płeć, podkreślić, męska. Nie obyłoby się bez kastracji; może pora zabierać ze sobą broń, tak na wszelki wypadek.

Ianto woli nie wiedzieć, co powiedzieliby jego teściowie, ale wie, co powiedziałaby Cerys: witajcie w moim świecie.

 

(Jak to jest? — zapyta kiedyś, później, Cerys, siadając po turecku na łóżku, zupełnie naga, nawet nie próbując owinąć się pościelą i przypomina wtedy Jacka, z tą całą swobodą, której Ianto nie zdołał się nauczyć przez lata. Będą wtedy tylko we dwoje. — Kochać kogoś tej samej płci?

Ianto zastanowi się przez chwilę, bo inaczej, to nie jest słowo, którego chce użyć, inaczej to nieprawda. Bez znaczenia — powie w końcu — bo kocha się osobę, a nie płeć, tyle zdążył się już nauczyć. Cerys zaśmieje się cicho, to słodkie — powie — ale miałam na myśli seks. Jak to jest kochać się z mężczyzną?

To akurat dobrze wiesz — odpowie Ianto i Cerys uśmiechnie się, kącikiem ust, ale nie zaśmieje, wiesz o co mi chodzi — powie. Jack — będzie kontynuować, przesuwając dłonią po wewnętrznej stronie jego uda — dotyka cię inaczej niż ja. Rozumie cię inaczej niż ja.

Jack — zacznie Ianto, ale urwie, bo słowa uwięzną mu w gardle, gdy paznokcie Cerys wbiją się zbyt mocno w jego skórę, pokaż mi — powie Cerys. Co czujesz, gdy jesteś z nim.

Chyba żartujesz — odpowie i: Ianto, Ianto, żyjemy w trójkącie, naprawdę sądzisz, że są rzeczy, których nie chcę zrobić? Powinieneś wiedzieć lepiej — położy jego dłoń na swoich pośladkach i dopiero wtedy Ianto zauważy, że jest zdenerwowana, więc sam weźmie głęboki oddech. To nie będzie przyjemne — powie. Pierwszy raz nigdy nie jest przyjemny.

Mówisz, jakbyś przechodził dużo pierwszych razy — uśmiech odsłaniający wszystkie zęby, ona i Jack uśmiechają się tak samo, zauważy wtedy po raz pierwszy.

Zawsze chciałam spróbować seksu analnego — powie Cerys, gdy Ianto sięgnie do szuflady po lubrykant i Ianto powinien się roześmiać, powinien zastanowić się nad ludźmi, w których się zakochuje, powinien zastanowić się, co będzie, za parę lat, powinien.

Rozluźnij się — powie tylko.)


End file.
